Holding On
by Liz2
Summary: This is a crossover with Newsies and the tv show Dr. Quinn. I don't wan't to give any of it away, so please r&r.


Authors note: This is my first crossover, so I decided to make it about my favorite movie and my favorite tv show.   
Some things you'll need to know about this story.   
This is when Colleen is in her last year of public school, before Andrew came, and before Katie was even thought of.   
Most of the characters from the show, will probably be mentioned in the story. This story will take place a few months after the newsies strike. For more info on the characters, visit my homepage, which you'll find the link in my bio. Enjoy, and you know what to do after you've read it:) 

Colleen was walking home from school, when she decided to take the long way home. She would usually go this way, so she could have time to herself and think. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone following her. 

"Well, Colleen how nice to see you again dear. Aren't you even going to give your Pa a hug?" 

She slowly turned around with hate in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldy. "You do know that Matthew will kill you if he sees you again, don't you?" 

"Now is that anyway to treat your father?" "I've missed you and the boys, so of course I had to come visit, is that so terrible?" He said, approaching her. 

She slowly backed away from him, "I have nothing more to say to you, Ethan?" Colleen started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her to face him. 

"No matter what you and your brothers say, I am still your father, and will always be, whether you like it or not, understand?" He told her, still griping her arms. 

"You're hurting me," she struggled to break free. She finally escaped, and started running fast the other direction. She had no idea where she was going she just knew she had to get away from him.   
Colleen turned around to see if he had caught up to her, when she tripped over a rock, and sprawled to the ground. "Ohh, my ankle," she moaned in agony. 

"Ahh, I'm sorry about your ankle, perhaps Dr. Mike will take a look at it for you?" "Let me take you back to her clinic, in my buggy," he said knowing full well that Colleen would not go for the idea. 

"No, it's not that bad, I'm fine, I'll walk there myself," she said trying to stand up. "See, I'm fine, so now you can leave and go back to where ever you came from." 

"Sorry dear, but I haven't seen you in so long, that I'm not going to just leave without visiting." He covered her mouth with one hand, "now, don't even think about screaming, because I'll kill you. Got it?" 

Authors note: from here on, this will be told in first person. It's easier to write. 

"Now, I think the perfect way for you and me to spend quality time together would be to take a trip somewhere. Wouldn't that be nice?"   
"Is there anyplace that you really would like to see?" 

I just stood there looking at this man who called himself my father, "I'll never leave with you, I hate you," I yelled. 

He slapped me. "Don't you ever talk that way to me again, do you hear me. I am your father, you don't talk that way to your father." 

"I think this has gone on long enough." He took my arm, and dragged me off to his buggy. "I'm not going to tie you, but remember my warning from earlier, don't try anything." He said, sending cold chills down my spine. 

We drove for several miles, until we reached this old, run down house way out in the sticks. "Here we are," he said coming to a stop.   
"It may not be much, but you won't be staying here for to long." He said smiling at me. 

We wen't inside and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Dust was everywhere. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable," he told me. 

I sat down, and looked at my ankle it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it would still be there for a couple of days it least. "Do you have an ice pack I can put on it?" 

He looked around in different cabinets, "yeah, here." He said throwing it to me. 

I pressed it on my ankle and slowly felt it go numb from the coldness. That feels so much better, I thought. 

"We don't have much for supper, just some soup and coffee. You better eat up to, for you'll need your energy tomorrow," he smiled. 

I looked down at the soup, it looked disgusting. I pushed the bowl away.   
"I am not going to eat this," I said stubbornly. 

"Fine then, if you wan't to starve that's your choice, I won't force you to eat." 

I finally tasted it, it was not good at all, but it least it was food. 

Meanwhile, back at the homestead..... 

"Has anyone seen Colleen?" Dr. Mike asked worriedly.   
"I'm sure she's fine Michaela, she probably just wen't over to a friends house after school." Sully said. 

"I hope your right, it's not like her to do this when she knew I'd be worried."   
"Brian, did Colleen say where she was going, after school let out?" Dr. Mike asked Brian as he was coming down for supper. 

"No, I figuered she just went over to Becky's," he said referring to her best friend. 

"Well I'm going over there, this isn't like Colleen to go somewhere and not tell us," she said going to the door. Sully stopped her. 

"Michaela, she's a big girl, and like I said before I'm sure she's just over at Becky's. If she's not here in an hour, then we'll go looking for her, alright?" He said, not wanting to worry her, but starting to worry himself. 

30 minutes later.... 

Dr. Mike grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She turned around, "I'm going over to Becky's, if she's not there, then go get Jake and Hank and some of the others, while I'll get Matthew, to look for her."   
Sully agreed and headed to the barn to get the horse ready just incase. 

"Sully, what are you doing here," Dr. Mike asked surprised, but still glad to see him. 

"I wanted to make sure that she's safe. So is she still inside," he started to go in?" 

Dr. Mike held back the tears that threatened to fall, "no, Becky last saw her at school. Where could she be Sully?" She started to cry. Sully held her. 

"I'm sure she's safe, she's a smart girl," he kissed her cheek. Tears stinging his eyes. "Come on, you can go get Matthew, while I get some of the men from town. Don't worry, we will find her." He gave her another hug and left. 

All of the search party met infront of the jail. "Alright here's what we'll do," Matthew said. "Robert E., you, Loren and Daniel go to Plum Creek(Authors note: I don't know if there really is a Plum Creek in Colorado Springs, but for the sake of this story, there will be) and see if you can find anything. Jake, Preston and Hank can head north and see if anyone's seen her, and we'll go south out of town," he said to Sully and Dr. Mike.   
"What about me, I wan't to help to," Brian said, wanting to help find his sister. "You have to stay here Brian, Matthew told him getting on his horse.   
"But that's not fair, she's my sister I want to look for her to," he said getting upset. 

Matthew smiled at him, "we'll find her, you need to stay here with Grace and Dorothy."   
"Ok, but if you don't find her by tomorrow, then I'm gonna help," he said stubbornly.   
Matthew smiled at how grownup his brother was becoming. "Let's move out," he ordered. 

The next day the search party wearily headed back to town.   
"Did you find anything," Grace said rushing out to them.   
Loren shook his head sadly. 

Horace came running over to the group. "Dr. Mike, Dr. Mike," he yelled frantically.   
"Horace what is it, did you find something?" She asked hopefully. 

"I just found this letter in the telegraph office," he handed it to her. 

"What's it say, Dr. Mike?" Matthew asked. 

She just shook her head in disbelief, and read them the note. "I came to visit my children, which you won't let me see, and decided that Colleen and I should take a trip together. Don't know when we'll be back, that is, if we do come back. Left this morning on the train. I think Colleen will like New York City. I've been there before, and had a wonderful time. There is no possible way for you to find us, so don't even bother. If you still decide to come, you won't be able to take her back, because officially, she's still my daughter, I never signed the adoption papers, and also, I'll be forced to take Brian away from you as well. Colleen sends her love."   
Ethan 

Dr. Mike looked at them and broke down. "Why Sully. Why did he have to come back and take her away from us," she cried. 

On the train......   
"Colleen, everything will be fine, you'll see. Your going to love your knew home." Ethan put his arm around me. 

I shrugged it off, and just stared blankly out the window, as the train kept getting further and further from home. I know they'll find me, I know they will. 

"Well, here we are Colleen, New York City. We'll go back to my place first, and then I'll show you all the sights." Ethan told me while leaving the train.   
A buggy was waiting for us. "I can see your surprised. I've had very good luck at the tracks," he winked at me. "I'll have to take you there sometime." 

"That sounds great," I said dryly. So this is how my father had made his money. Sully works hard for a living and here Ethan just cheats his way through life. I should of guessed, I rolled my eyes. 

We arrived at Ethan's apartment and went inside, it was very luxurious. He showed me my room and left so I could get settled in. Ten minutes later I wen't back into the living room to find my father talking to two men. 

"Here she is now," he guided me over to them. Colleen, I'd like you to meet two very good friends of mine, Mr. Paul Douglas and Mr. Eric Smith." They smiled and shook my hand. The one called Douglas winked at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. I pretended not to notice hoping he'd look away.   
"Hey now Douglas, she just turned sixteen last month so don't try anything," he said jokingly. Douglas just laughed and smiled at me.   
I looked sharply at Ethan, how sick was my father? Please God, let my family find me soon, I said a quick prayer. 

"Colleen, I'm sorry to inform you that our plans have changed for the evening. I have a business dinner with Douglas and Smith, so you'll be on your own for the evening. I hope you understand," he smiled. "Sure, I understand. I guess I'll just read for awhile and then go to bed," I said, yawning for affect.   
"I knew you'd understand," he kissed my cheek. I grimaced. "See you in the morning," he said while grabbing his coat and leaving. 

When I was sure they were gone, I ran out of the apartment and into the night. I knew it was a bad decision, but I couldn't stay with Ethan, especially with those two men there. I walked around the city for what seemed like for ever, when I decided I should go back to the apartment. I'd never survive the streets, let alone at night. I walked back the way I came, or so I thought, but nothing looked familiar. I started to panic. I didn't even remember the street that the apartment was on. I sat down on the street curb and cried. "Oh what am I going to do." 

"Hey youse, are youse ok?"   
I turned around, and saw a boy around my age. I stood up, and still just looked at him, wondering whether I could trust him or not. 

"Hey, I said are youse ok. I won't hurt ya." I shook my head, "no I'm not. I need a place to stay, but I don't have any money. I just don't know what I'm going to do," I said crying again. His face softened, "well, I happen ta know of a place youse could stay at for the nite," he smiled. I looked at him, still a little unsure, but he was the first person who had stopped to help me, and I'm sure any place is better than with Ethan. "So are you gonna come wid me?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. 

I nodded yes. "Great," he told me. He took my hand and walked about three more blocks before coming to a lodging house.   
"Here we are," he held the door open for me and wen't inside. We were in, what appeared to be a lobby, there were some other boys there and they all looked up when we entered. 

"Hey dere Cowboy, did ya dump Sarah already?" A guy with a cigar in his mouth asked. "Shuddup Race," he replied jokingly. The one named Race walked over to us. "So what's your name sweetheart?" I looked down hoping he'd leave me alone. 

"Hey Race, leave her alone, can't ya see your scaring the poor girl," Cowboy told him.   
Race just shrugged and walked away.   
"So what is your name," the one named Cowboy asked me. "It's Colleen," I told him quietly. "Dat's a pretty name." I gave him a small smile and looked back down, wishing to be anywhere but here. "Hey fellas, dis here is Colleen, she's gonna be staying here wid us." The guys came over, and he introduced me to them.   
"Come on, I'll show ya your bunk," he led me upstairs.   
"Here ya go, no one sleeps on these two so ya can have your choice of da top, or da bottom." 

"I guess I'll take the top. Um, thanks for letting me stay here," I said smiling a little. 

He smiled in return," youse is welcome, and it's really up ta Kloppman, but he's out of town for da week so he left me in charge."   
"Ya know, I'se don't know anyting about youse past, but if ya ever wan't ta talk about it, ya can come ta me. Don't let the other fellas bother ya, dere just not use to ya yet, is all. Dey'll warm up to ya." He smiled. 

I gave him a weak smile. "Well, I suppose youse is really tired, so I'll leave ya alone so youse can rest. If ya need me, I'se will be downstairs."   
"Ok," I replied quietly. 

Back in Colorado Springs.... 

"Thank you so much Grace for keeping Brian for me. I don't know how long we'll be gone, it could be awhile." Dr. Mike said while making sure she had everything packed.   
"It's no trouble, you'll be back here with Colleen before ya know it," Grace told her reassuringly. 

"I sure hope so. Brian, please don't be angry, as soon as we find your sister we'll send for you, I promise." Dr. Mike said, trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, I knew I'd have to stay here, when I could be helping find my sister," he replied angrily. "Now Brian that's not fair, we know you love your sister, but New York is a huge place, and we don't wan't Ethan to take you from us as well," she said crying a little. He looked up at his ma, "I know, I'm sorry I just wan't Colleen back here, I miss her," he cried hugging Dr. Mike. "We do to, and we will bring her back," she smiled.   
"The train's coming," Matthew came over and carried her bags. 

"Bye Sully, bye Dr. Mike, bye Matthew," the different towns folk had come out to wish the family well and see them off.   
"Bye," she waved before boarding the train, teary eyed. 

They found there seats and sat down hoping they would find Colleen soon, and be returning home. Sully squeezed Dr. Mike's hand, she smiled at him, knowing that somehow, they would be bringing there daughter back home, to Colorado Springs. 

The next morning I felt someone shaking me. "Hey youse, it's time ta get up," I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and got up. "What time is it," I yawned.   
"It's 6 am, now come on, cause wese have ta go get our papes," a boy said. "Wait a minute, first of all, who are you, and what are papes," I asked with a confused look.   
He laughed, "I'se can tell ya ain't from around dese parts. Well a pape is a newspaper, that's what us newsies sell, and second, me name's Skittery." He smiled. 

"Now come on, Cowboy wanted me ta show ya the ropes cause he had some business ta take care of in Brooklyn for the day, and we wan't to get there early before all the papes are gone."   
We walked down the street and arrived at a huge building that said Distribution Office. I recieved quite a few whistles which made me feel kind of nervous being around all these boys. Skittery took my hand and we stood in line. 

A boy in front of us turned around and smiled. "Hey incase youse forgot, me names Mush, I met ya last nite." "Skittery here, we'll teach youse well at selling papes," he slapped Skittery on the back. 

"I hope I do well, I've never sold papes before." I said nervously. Mush just smiled, "don't worry youse will do fine." He bought his papes and now it was our turn. 

"50 papes," he slammed his money down. He got his papes and counted them to make sure they were all there. I felt like someone was staring at me and looked to see this boy staring me up and down. "What's your name dere sweets?"   
"Just ignore him," Skittery told me and led me out to the streets. "Now, the first thing ya gotta loin, is headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes. Now look at dis here headline. A fire last nite, no one injured. No one would even look twice at dat headline, so ya got ta improve it a little. Fire leaves dozens homeless, citizens flea in panic." Several men came up and bought a paper. "Thank ya mister," Skittery said putting the money in his pockets. 

"Now you try." He handed me a pape. I looked at it, and tried the same headline that he used. Two men came up to buy a pape from me. Thank you sir."   
"I did it Skittery, I actually sold a pape," I hugged him. No, actually, youse sold two papes," he corrected, smiling. I just laughed, this isn't so hard after all, I thought. A couple of hours later, I finally sold my last 20 papes, with Skitterys help of course. 

"I don't know about youse, but I'se is starved, let's go to Tibby's." I quickly agreed, since I hadn't had a good meal in two days. We entered Tibbys and sat at a booth occupied by several Newsies.   
"Hey Mush, I sold all 20 of my papes," I smiled.   
"Hey dat's great, I knew you'd loin fast." "Well, I had a great teacher, I smiled at Skittery. He blushed, "ahh, it was nothing." he replied a little embarrassed. The others at our table laughed at Skittery. "Way to go Skitts," Race laughed. "Hey dere Cowboy," I looked up to see Jack walk in, but he also had someone with him that I had never met before. "Hey Spot, what's ya doing over here?" Blink asked. 

"I decided ta come pay youse all a visit and grace you with me presence," he laughed. "We feel so honored." Race joked. "Hey now watch it Race," he smiled, looking over at me. They joined our table. 

"Hey Colleen, how was your first day selling?" Jack asked. I smiled, "I sold all 20 papes, thanks to Skittery." "Yeah, I'se is da best," Skittery joked. They all laughed, and ordered there food. I looked up and noticed Spot staring at me. I gave a small smile and looked away. "Hey, who are youse?" He asked me. Everyone was waiting for me to reply, "uh, didn't you hear Jack earlier?" He raised his brow waiting for me to continue. I sighed, "My name is Colleen." I was feeling very uncomfortable around this boy, the way he stared at you, it's like he knew my every thought. 

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just continued to stare. "Yeah, I'se know who youse are. I also know about Ethan." I looked up.   
"What about Ethan?" I asked him, wondering how he could of known. "I'se been hearing tings from little boids, tings dat youse have run away." He smirked. 

"I did not run away, I was kidna," I started, but luckily caught myself in time. "Yeah, Ethan brought youse hear, your dad." He replied smugly.   
Oh how I wanted to kill this boy right then. I stood up. "Listen, Ethan isn't my father, he doesn't know what a father is," I yelled, and ran from the diner. 

"Now look what ya did, youse upset her," Skittery yelled, and took off after me. Spot sat there shocked, no one yells at him and gets away with it. 

I had found a nearby alley and sat down and just cried. I cried for my home my family, just for everything that's happened to me recently. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Skittery watching me, concerned.   
"Hey are youse ok," he asked gently. I sniffed. "No, I miss my family."   
He held me, telling me everything would be ok. "Hey come on, let's go back to Tibby's, Spot's probably left by now, and I'se know the other fellas are worried about ya, specially Mush."   
I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Now deres dat smile." He helped me up. "Ok, let's go." 

We entered Tibby's and Mush came over to us. "Are youse ok?" We'se were all worried bout ya," he hugged me.   
"Yeah, I'm ok." We wen't back to the booth and ate the rest of our meal. Spot had already left, which I was thankful for. I didn't like him from the start, with that little smug look on his face, and how could he of known about Ethan. Do they know each other, was Spot spying on me, all of these thoughts were making my head spin. 

"Hey guys, I think I'm going back to the lodging house, I'm kind of tired."   
"Ok, I'll walk back wid ya," Skittery said getting up. We were almost at the lodging house when I saw Ethan across the street from us. I grabbed Skittery's hand and ran to a alley nearby. I looked around the corner, and thankfully he was heading the opposite direction. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hey do ya mind telling me what dat was all about?" I looked up at him, knowing I'd have to tell him my story. "Yes, I'll tell you, but not here, we need someplace private. He thought for a moment, "ok follow me, I know of a place."   
The rooftop. This would be a good place, where know one else will hear, I thought. We sat down, and I slowly told him the whole horrible story. "And that's when Jack found me," I finished. I felt a little better telling someone, and having my feelings out in the open. 

He didn't say anything at first. "I'm so sorry, dat youse had ta go through wid all dat," he took my hand in his. I'll do everyting I can ta help ya find youse family. He gazed at me. 

I hugged him, "thank you Skittery, that means so much to me." I cried a little.   
"Hey now, don't start crying on me," he joked a little. I smiled. "Come on, we'll go tell Jack, and den all of us will help ya find youse family."   
"But what if we run into Ethan, like we almost did today," I replied nervously.   
"Don't worry bout Ethan, wid us Newsies here ta protect ya, youse have nothing ta worry bout." 

"Ok, let's go," Dr. Mike said walking out the door. They had arrived on the train and found a decent hotel nearby.   
"I think we should all go in different directions, that way we can cover more ground," Matthew suggested. "Then we can meet up here, in, let's say a couple of hours, in front of the hotel." "That sounds good," Sully replied. "Be careful," he told Matthew. "Michaela, I know you wan't to search for Colleen by yourself, but New York can be dangerous, and I don't wan't you getting hurt. 

"So can moving all the way out to the country to become a docter," she replied smartly.   
Sully just smiled, knowing that she had already made up her mind. "Ok, but remember to be back here in two hours," he reminded. "Don't worry Sully," she kissed him and headed off. 

"Ok fellas, remember if ya don't find anyting to meet back here infront of Tibby's in two hours," Jack reminded them. He looked over at Skittery and I, "now youse two, can come wid me." 

Matthew had been walking for several miles, when he saw a young boy around his sister's age. "Hey, um excuse me, but have you seen this girl," he showed the boy a picture.   
The boy studied it for a minute, and looked up at the stranger. He looked like he could be from out west, specially the way he's dressed. "I'se might have, what's it ta youse," he replied cautiously.   
"Oh thank god," Matthew sighed a breath of relief. "She's my sister, Colleen. We arrived in New York today, and have been searching for her."   
"Wait a minute, who's we?"   
"Dr. Mike and Sully," Matthew replied. "Now can you please take me to my sister?" "Yeah, I'se can, come dis way," the boy said.   
"Well did any of ya find anyting?" Jack asked the different Newsies that had made it back.   
"Nope, not a ting," Blink replied sitting down on a bench. Jack sighed. "I'se sorry Colleen, tomorrow, I'll go talk ta Spot to see if he'll help." "Thanks, I'm sure will find them soon," I said quietly. Almost giving up. Skittery patted my back. 

"Hey has any of youse seen Bumlets?" Jack asked suddenly. No one had seen him, "hey ain't dat him coming," Boots pointed. "Yeah it is, but who's dat wid him?" Mush asked. I wasn't paying attention to busy with the thoughts of never seeing my family, when I heard a familiar voice. Could it be, I turned around. 

"Matthew," I cried running to my brother and hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again," I sobbed. The newsies watched us in silence, a few getting teary eyed. "Shh," he comforted me. "Everything will be alright now, Ethan will never take you away from me. I'll kill him if I ever see him, I swear I'll kill him," Matthew raised his voice. "He' s not worth your time, Matthew," I calmed him. 

"I know, I was just so worried about you," he held me. He turned towards the newsies. "I wan't to thank you for taking care of my sister, she means the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to her." A few tears escaped, and I quickly wiped them away. 

"It was no problem, she's like a little sister to us, well to most of us anyway," Jack laughed at Skittery who's face was turning a deep red. "Don't start on me Jack," he joked. Matthew raised his brow at me, wanting to know what was going on. I just smiled at him and walked over to Skitts. 

"Hey, how about you stay here, and I'll go get Dr. Mike and Sully and bring them here for there surprise," Matthew said. "That'd be a great idea, I can't wait to see them. Did Brian come with you?"   
"No he wanted to, but Dr. Mike said he could, once we found you, so I better send a wire letting him know." "I'll be back in a few minutes." He left. 

We headed inside, when Skittery pulled me to the side. I looked at him. "I'se glad ya found youse family," he smiled. "It sure will be different when youse go back home," he looked at his feet.   
"Yeah, I'll miss all the guys, especially you." He looked at me, and kissed me. I was surprised, but kissed him back running my hands through his hair.   
"Yeah, dat's what I'm talking bout, go Skittery. I don't think anyone's at da lodging house now, if ya want some privacy," Race laughed.   
We pulled away and both gave Race the evil eye, "shuddup," we replied in unison. We wen't over to there booth. Mush slapped Skittery on the back. 

I heard the door bell jingle and looked to see who had entered. "Ma," I cried rushing over to them. "Oh Colleen, I'm so sorry this happened to you, I didn't know Ethan would come back." "It's ok now, the newsies watched out for me," I smiled at them. "It's good to have you back, we all missed ya," Sully gave me a hug. "I missed you to..Pa." He looked up at me, surprised that I called him Pa. I smiled at him, glad that he was here to watch out for us, unlike my real father. 

I introduced them to the newsies. "I wan't to thank you for taking care of my daughter, I'll always remember you, I wish there was something I could do to repay you all." "Well, if you could just have her come up ta see us every now and then, den dat would be fine," Jack replied. "I think that can be arranged." She smiled. The next day, Brian arrived and we talked for hours, we were both very close. He told me about the latest happenings in town. We stayed in New York for the rest of the week, but by Sunday we had to be returning home. Brian had become close to the newsies, especially Boots, I knew he'd miss him. 

At the train station..... 

"Now don't youse forget bout us, and coming back ta visit," Mush reminded me.   
I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be visiting so often that you'll be getting tired of me. He hugged me, "we'se will never get tired of youse." I had only one person left. "Well I guess this is goodbye, huh?"   
"Yeah, I'se guess so," he replied sadly. "Youse will be back dough, right?"   
"Of course I will." He kissed me one last time, only this time it was much more deeper and full of passion. We looked into each others eyes, "bye Skitts, I'll see ya soon, I promise."   
"and I'll be holding on ta dat promise," he hugged me. 

"Hey Jack, I've been thinking, you said how you always wanted to visit the West, right?" "Yeah, I have." "Well, how would you like to come with us. Colorado Springs may not be Santa Fe, but I'm sure you'd love it, and you can stay with us for two months and come back here with Colleen in time for Christmas," Dr. Mike asked. He looked over at me, and I nodded yes for him to come. He looked back at the fellas. "I'd love to," he grinned. He wen't over to the fellas. "Now I know dat dis wasn't planned, but it's a chance for me ta see da west. I wan't you, to be in charge, until I return," he told Bumlets.   
"Me? Are you sure you don't wan't Blink or Davey or someone else dat would do better."   
"No, I wan't you to be da leader," he smiled.   
"Ok, I'll be da best leader dat I can be." "I know ya will Bum." They hugged each other, and Jack told the other newsies goodbye.   
"Tell Spot, I'll be back in two months," Jack yelled through the train window. "Alright Cowboy, take care of yourself, don't go getting into trouble," the different newsies called out. 

I waved goodbye and smiled at Skittery as the train kept pulling further and further away. I was sad, but I knew I'd be seeing them again and that thought cheered me up. I sighed contentedly, I was finally going home. 

The End. 

Well that's it folks. I worked really hard on this story, so please review, I'd love to know what you think, and if I get enough reviews then I'll work on a sequal!!!!! 


End file.
